Talk:Shield
I made it more thorough The shield mechanic utterly intrigues me so I was kinda disappointed to see that there was only about one sentence in this article. So I decided to go a bit more indepth with it. Feel free to add, obviously. Mrbear420 (talk) 07:23, March 31, 2013 (UTC) 'magnetic-repulsive shield' -- another "Quantum Physics" related thing ? (isnt everything in this game?) And they give him only a little at the start instead of loading him up (that is, if they actually wanted him to succeed.) So if Booker is falling from some height and trying to catch onto a Skyline or land on a platform or 'freight hook', shouldnt this magnetic-repulsive shield thingee repulse him away from the rapidly approaching object (and make him miss and plunge to his death)? Also Lead bullets arent magnetic, nor a wooden club, so how does this work again ? Thats the problem with fantasy game mechanics labeled/pretending to be science. People sorta know what the real world terms mean or imply, making their use for things that are different confusing and distracting. - If you are going to ladle out BS then you might as well do it properly : A 'shield' using Quantum Probability Orbitals will absorb damage upto its energy state capacity, at which time the field will collapse and further damage will penetrate to injure the shielded object. Over time the charged Q-P Orbitals fluoresce their accumulated energy into the environment, thus again restoring capacity of absorption. Yellow Schrodlinger Aether Goo concentrate (distilled from unstable low atomic weight radio-isotopes) can accrete additional Q-P Orbital layers to increase the potential energy absortion." Shield Can be Turned On and Off by the character? It occurs to me that Booker can and does turn his Shield on and off during the game. (Booker has control of the Shield being on or off, not the player) When Elizabeth discovers Booker lied to him, he apparently drops the Shield to talk to her and get wacked in the head with a wrench. If his Shield had been up it would have protected him. "Booker" from Burial At Sea seems to have his Shield down in Rapture and that is why he gets KO'ed by an electrical shock, but he certainly has it when they go down to the store. sm --Solarmech (talk) 20:10, April 2, 2015 (UTC) The Shield is OverPowered. So I'm playing this game which is my first FPS on a Xbox and the first one I've ever owned. I've upgraded my shield about 8 times then started upgrading my health. the weapons I used were a Carbine and a Shotgun. I had the Carbine because it was good and it had TONS of ammo. I eventually switched to using a Sniper and Carbine because I can Never find one when I want one. anyways I got to the part where SPOILERS Daisy Has the Kid Hostage and you have to fight all these guys including a Handyman SPOILERS END HERE. Now in case you didint know the Handyman has over 9000 Health and so I Took to the skylines to keep away from the him But he just kept electrifing the skylines at one point I jumped down from a high point and died to get some health back (Which by the way I didnt know lets you continue the fight) And The Handyman Froze until I shot him agian Eventually I had one Sliver of Health left and a full shield so I decided to take the fight to him and yolo'ed. and by that I mean I jumped down and ran. 10 seconds later he trapped me in a corner. so I had a sliver of health left and a full shield as well as full Sniper ammo and Near full Carbine ammo. the handyman had 3/4 Health and I figured SCREW IT IM GOING DOWN FIGHTING I just started shooting. I was noscoping him and he kept breaking my shield and Then it regenerated. Some how I won. I dont know how but I won. The Shield is Over Powered. what are your thoughts on this. 17:22, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Moses_King_of_Storms :http://www.troll.me/images/joseph-ducreux/bless-my-soul-fascinating-story-old-chap.jpg :Unownshipper (talk) 23:58, May 27, 2015 (UTC) As a story element I think a section should be added that the shield is a major decider in the storyline, too. I've watched virtually every "Bioshock Infinite explained" video, and one in particular made a very good point. It's confirmed that many Bookers have attempted and failed this mission, as shown by the numbers the Luteces show; it's up to at least 174. Now, the fact after all these times, they always remark at how surprising it is Booker survived getting the shield, they mentioned that this must be a variable between dimensions. That a lot of the time, Booker is unable to equip it or either dies. If that's not the case, I don't know why they would have that dialogue. And the Booker that we control as the player has that slight chance of it working, which, of course greatly improves his chances of success. Does anyone agree or disagree, or what? I'd like to hear some more thoughts. But I personally think it should be added. 23:44, January 18, 2017 (UTC) I think it's fairly obvious that Shield is hugely important to Booker's survival, but not that it's a confirmed variable. The Luteces are well know to snark and make comments that are not quite accurate at times. Killing a Booker by accident after he had gotten to that point means all the work they did up to that point had been wasted. I would like to know where you got the 174 number of the number of Bookers. sm --Solarmech (talk) 12:54, January 19, 2017 (UTC) I'm probably mistaken on the exact number, but on the sandwich board when they force him to do a coin flip, and it shows 100% heads vs tails, with the male Lutece snarking that he always wins, as the outcome is always a constant, not a variable. The fact there's well over 100, I've seen people say that is the number of Bookers they've sent on this mission and has failed, as they are clearly measuring only Booker's coin flips. That's the only thing that makes sense to me, and I know a lot of videos also talk about it the same way, too. 21:04, January 22, 2017 (UTC) The number of marks on the sandwitch board is 122. Booker is #123 (Yes, I counted them but I am far from the first to do it.). I would note that the number 122 shows up in other places. The bells that need to be rung. sm --Solarmech (talk) 13:03, January 23, 2017 (UTC) That's what I meant, then. 123. I was just mistaken on the number, but the point about the shield remains up in the air. 14:29, January 24, 2017 (UTC)